Círculo Vicioso
by Ami-Nekozawa
Summary: Aquele sentimento os prendiam como correntes em um eterno circulo vicioso.UA


Avisos

**¹**Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**²**Essa fic pode conter yaoi se não gosta então não leia

**³**Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, o que quer dizer que e simplesmente feita para entretenimento

**Summary:**Aquele sentimento os prendiam como correntes em um eterno circulo vicioso. UA

**Circulo vicioso**

* * *

_Entre sussurros e gemidos,encharcados de suor,você me encarava e eu tentava desviar meu olhar,tentando inutilmente me livrar da sensação de culpa que sentia.__Fazíamos algo errado e sabiamos disso,mais naquele momento nada mais importava.__O que importava se iríamos direto pro inferno?Era um preço alto demais a **pagar**?Eu não dava a miníma a isso!_

"_-Já está na minha hora de ir." - Levantou-se arrumando a gravata vermelha._

"_-Eu sei disso." - engatinhei pela cama. "-Mas você podia ficar mais não é?"_

"_-Você sabe,podiam desconfiar"_

"_-É,eu sei." - Resmunguei "-Mas não pense que estarei disponível na hora que você quiser!"_

"_-Eu sei" - Beijou-me a testa.- "Até a noite" _

* * *

"_-Por que olha tanto o celular?"_

"_-Nada de importante" - Virou-se ao garçom. "Um chá sem açúcar por favor."_

"_-Senhora seu chá,algo mais?"_

"-Não obrigada."

"-Com sua licença" - O garçom retirou-se.

" _-Então Sakura,porque me chamou aqui?Por acaso você estava impaciente para o nosso encontro semanal?"_

"_-Não fale essas coisas enquanto estivermos em um local publico!"_

"_-Ok." - Riu. "-Por qual motivo me chamou então?Não me diga que é pra lhe acompanhar no chá ?Porque acho que a coisas mais interessantes para fazer-mos agora do que isso,não acha?_

"_-Não seja impaciente,ele vai trabalhar hoje."_

"_-Tudo bem,te espero em casa então."_

"_-Nos vemos." -Levantou-se da cadeira,tirou do bolso uma nota depositando-a na mesa. "-Até logo."_

* * *

_Ela encarou o celular _

[Mensagem de Texto de Uchiha Sasuke]

"Trabalharei até mais tarde,não me espere para o jantar_"_

_Aquilo já não a surpreendia,fazia muito tempo que Sasuke não jantava em casa,Sakura havia se acustumado aquilo,disconfiava que o Uchiha a tivesse traindo,mais nunca teve provas,o seu casamento..isso se pode se chamar assim,ela já estava acomodada com a situação,continuaria com o casamento "Feliz e perfeito" uma fachada apenas isso,mais que era tão conveniente para ela quanto para Sasuke(Empresas unidas)negócios somente isso._

_Sakura guardou o celular(não era momento em pensar naquilo,isso sempre a deprimia),respirou fundo caminhou dois passos,parou em frente ao apartamento conhecido,tocou a campainha._

"_-Já estava ansioso,pela sua chegada Sakura!" - A roséa nem teve tempo de responder,quando foi puxada para o interior do apartamento,a porta foi trancada com rapidez enquanto ela era beijada até quase perder o fôlego. - Que tal irmos para o quarto agora?_

"_Tudo bem,Sai-kun" - Sua conciência não parava de atormenta-la até esta ser silenciada por mais um beijo ardente,nada mais importava a não ser as mãos habilidosas do amante que a conduziam ao caminho do quarto,aquela seria uma longa noite..._

* * *

_A campainha tocou,andei até a porta para abri-lá_

"_-Te fiz espera muito?"_

"_-Eu nem percebi"_

"_-Acredito" - Ironizou_

"_-Não ache que tudo gira em torno de você!E eu já disse que não estou..."_

"_-Disponível na hora em que eu quiser" - Completou,ambos se aproximaram enquanto o barulho do choque com a parede ressoou,os lábios se tocaram iniciando um beijo ardente._

"_-Teme!" - Naruto passou a língua onde descia um pequeno filete de sangue de sua boca._

"_-Hoje eu estarei disponível somente para você,Dobe." - Sussurrou ao ouvido de Naruto._

_Naruto sabia que aquilo era errado e a sua conciência fazia questão de apontar isso a cada segundo,mas o que podia fazer?Já estava preso naquela relação, e a aquele sentimento no qual jamais conseguiria se livrar(AMOR?)._

_[**Aquele sentimento os prendiam como correntes em um eterno circulo vicioso...]**_

* * *

_**N/Autora:**Gente eu nem sei se ficou legal,mais era uma fic que já tinha algum tempo no meu pc e demorei para termina-la(Eu sempre demoro para terminar fic! -_-'),falta de tempo mesmo!(Ah Vida!).Mas enfim até que fim a Sakura se deu bem em uma fic minha, acho que eu to ficando boazinha com ela?a resposta é não!kkk eu ia deixa-la sozinha na fic mais pra ter um suspense básico,coloquei ela com um caso com o Sai XD(Ita/sai continua sendo um dos meus pares preferidos ok ;D')e eu vou terminar as outras fic gente,mais realmente estava sem tempo,essa só saiu porque eu já tinha feito mais da metade dela :D'_

_explicação do nome da fic_

_¹__**círculo vicioso:**_é uma sucessão, geralmente ininterrupta e infinita, de acontecimentos e consequências que sempre resulta numa situação que parece sem saída e sempre desfavorável, principalmente para quem se vê capturado por esse tipo de relação(Wikipédia). No caso Sakura se mantém em um casamento que(já não é feliz) por que Sasuke não a procura mais,então ela mantém um caso com Sai,Sasuke por sua vez também trai Sakura com Naruto (QUE É o que mais se senti mal com a situação)todos de alguma forma se sentem culpados mas não conseguem sair.

_

* * *

_

_Por favor, faça essa autora baka feliz mande __**review**_

_achou chato mande __**review**_

_achou legal mande __**review**_

_quer que eu me exploda mande __**review**_

_por um mundo melhor mande __**review**_ _=3_


End file.
